Wild Horses
by LadyKrux
Summary: MR story. Inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's song.


**Description:** Songfic inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's song Wild horses. M/R story (as usual) ;D

Please excuse possible mistakes...

_**Wild Horses**_

He wasn't rude to her however she couldn't accept his words about marriage. He spoke so surely.. Yes, he was sure that he instructs her truly; although he forgot her sensitive mind. She was like a bomb just going to explode but deep inside she was really vulnerable. Each heavy word hurt her even if she pretended she wasn't interested in it. That was indeed impossible to know a lot about her.

After their quarrel she packed her things and left him alone. If they were in well-known locality it wouldn't be problem; she'd come back to the tree house; but they were far away from home... meant as tree house of course… They were trying to explore the outlaying side of one strange cave.

Roxton couldn't let her hanging around and taking a risk. He was cursing himself for everything and he decided that he'll learn himself keeping silence.

She was quite scared because of… oh in fact she didn't know why. She wished to be without problems she wished to be independent in order to needn't solve anything.…

"Why, why?!" she mumbled to herself,

"I hate all these rumours. Why does Roxton want to know all my opinions?" she couldn't believe it… Everybody knew that it's dangerous to spoke with her about personal things and question of marriage was more than it. After all she came from damned society where any happy couple, any real love wasn't. She has never met with person praising this 'sacred matrimony'.

Marguerite got to forsaken place. She turned around and fixed eyes; now full of pain; to long narrow path which brought her there.

Roxton was looking for her for a long time.

"She has special talent to come on places which others couldn't find!" lamented and wondered about returning to the tree house. She embarrassed him so many times, he was losing his patience… During speculations he stopped for a while on one forest crossroad and chose long narrow path.

In the same time Marguerite reached to the edge of a little canyon and sat down. She helplessly pressed her legs to body, wrapped them with hands and laid her head on bare knees. Her sight stuck on distant hill and her broken soul screamed:

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared  
_

She realized she's looking to huge herd of horses. They were so free, independent, so fascinating. She was watching one little foal with mare. It reminded her plenty of things… Then Marguerite closed eyes in order to stop tears; in her point of view 'baseless tears'.

Heaven blessed Roxton that he chose the right way. Soon he left forest, turned around and noticed one sitting figure not far from him. He stood like some statue. Maybe he was preparing speech to Marguerite maybe not. But he was on that place for several minutes. And even if Marguerite was faced to hills against her she probably felt his presence and therefore she turned her head and conjured up tiny smile. They were looking to one another which embarrassed them a bit so Roxton did a first step; went to the edge of canyon and then nearer to her. She was rather afraid of everything what could happen. She knew very well that she hurt him again.

"How long do you want to stay here?" Roxton asked. She only flexed her shoulders as usual.

"Typical…" remarked quietly.

"I…"

"I…" they started in the same while. It fortunately brought ice between them and their lips made pretty smiles.

"Lady first" nodded Roxton and without a word sat down next to her.

"Well… I only wanted to apologize… because you had to find me."

"I didn't have to looking for her… I wanted."

She fixed eyes down to the bottom of canyon and said nothing.

"You…"

"You…" they said in one moment anew.

"Again?" Marguerite laughed and added:

"Now you first…"

"In fact" begun Roxton "I have no idea what to say… I guess you should explain me something, don't you thing?"

"Probably… yes."

"So" he continued "if you don't want to talk about it it doesn't matter. But I have one question."

She looked up into his face but quickly started to hypnotize hills against them.

"Why have you run away?… If you hit or smacked me I'd understand it, but why the hell you are always running away??"

"Because I don't propose to bully you…?" she was joking but immediately reassumed with serious face:

"They say the best defence is attack. It doesn't refer for me… My best defence is escape. Then I have at least a short moment for wondering."

Roxton spotted that she's still staring at the distant hill… that with horses… He was alternately watching her and that hill and soon he felt he fathomed:

"Is that what you want?" and showed her a couple of horses running down the hill. Marguerite gazed at him helplessly. She had urging to say that he misunderstood but she resigned…

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
__I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!  
_

She didn't doubt about John's next question. Everyone would ask her 'why?' However Marguerite decided that she overtook him:

"Try to understand me… All my friends were unhappy in marriage. I had a chance to take a part in several weddings. Of course wedding is really magic act…"

"But…?" helped her Roxton.

"But… but I saw all the disaster after a few months. Their relationships before enviable became so… self-evident… They didn't live together but next each other. They stopped talking and trying to take one another's fancy… I don't want to end like this…"

_I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare back, care free along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head first headlong without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
How I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free_

Tears glittered in Marguerite's eyes and Roxton didn't know what to say. He was wondering about that logical and fearful information.

"So what would you want?" Roxton asked carefully so as to do not harm her and not to discourage her frankness.

_A__ll I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but, not feel scared  
_

"I only wish nothing would change. I wish we'll be still together… You can't imagine how you scared me… I supposed you were going to offer me… you know… I had to run away because I couldn't answer you 'no' but if I agreed I wouldn't be… free…"

"…free like those wild horses…" assented Roxton.

"Yes… and what do I want?" repeated Marguerite, took John's hands to hers and stood up with him:

"I want to go home"

Roxton made a grin and took her tender body to his arms. She softly kissed his dry lips and their steps went toward tree house…

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses!_


End file.
